


The streets are my home

by Sharpshooter57



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Crime Fighting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jacob never listens, Loss of Trust, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter57/pseuds/Sharpshooter57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were an orphan, brought up on the streets by the streets, no one took care of you, you fought for yourself, you stole to live, you killed to live. People had offered you places to stay but you declined, after all the streets were your home, in fact anywhere was your home. Even those people you did put trust in only turned on your for their own good, you were alone...you didn't need anyone or anything, other than a knife and a lock pick. And then comes Jacob who messes with your whole world for better or for worse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You were an orphan, brought up on the streets by the streets, no one took care of you, you fought for yourself, you stole to live, you killed to live. People had offered you places to stay but you declined, after all the streets were your home, in fact anywhere was your home. Even those people you did put trust in only turned on your for their own good, you were alone...you didn't need anyone or anything, other than a knife and a lock pick.  
You were wandering the streets, when a body fell from the roof in front of you, you sighed as you crouched down noticing the large mark on his neck, you routed around his pocket grabbing his gun and knives stuffing them in your outfit. You wore a hooded cloak, black pants and black boots, you wore spiked brass knuckles on both your hands. You stepped over the body and kept walking until you saw a female assassin, you noticed the a small black cat in front of her.  
"Charcoal?" You muttered and the cat looked at you.  
"I'll explode if you take a step!" The bliter yelled at the woman, as he threw open his jacket showing explosives taped to him.  
"Evie!" Another assassin yelled as he ran in, you rolled your eyes as he wasn't sneaky at all.  
"I'll do it" The bliter yelled as you noticed a match in his hand.  
"You're not killing Charcoal!" You muttered as you ran out the alley, jumping and smashing your fist into his face as he fell to the floor, his body twitching from the impact, you quickly slammed your foot down on his neck his body stopping.  
"Thanks" The female assassin muttered quickly.  
You looked at the two of them puzzled as you scooped up your cat in your arms.  
"I wasn't saving you" You glared coldly as you walked away, Charcoal purring in your arms.  
"Kitty!" A child cried as you smiled, "Where wa'she" The child smiled as you placed the cat down.  
"Just make sure she doesn't run off again" You sighed as you ruffed her hair and carried on down the alley.  
"Miss (l/n)" Children yelled as you walked past, "Teach us somemut" They all smiled.  
"I have work to do" You sighed as you threw your hood up and walked down a thin alley, you made it to the end and sighed as you looked out at the river.  
"Smoke?" You muttered as you sniffed the air, you turned to the right seeing a burning ship heading your way.  
You watched as Bliters started jumping off the boat and began swimming to shore where they were confronted my men and women dressed in green.  
"A new gang?" You said puzzled as you ran down and jumped onto some boxes, you sat watching the green fight the red, they were winning dramatically.  
"That's it lads!" A familiar voice boomed, you turned your attention to a man in a top hat.  
"Oh, it's him" You muttered then yelped as a large explosion went off underneath you, you fell to the floor coughing from the smoke. You scrambled to your feet and hit a figure that came out of the smoke.  
"Jacob!" The men cried, you pulled a puzzled look as the smoke cleared you noticed you had punched the man...the leader, you turned and sprinted off before they could attack you.  
"Shit..." You panted as you leant against a wall down a alley, you let out a sigh as you carried on down the alley, jumping over boxes you broke out into a sprint as you heard foot steps behind you.  
"Hey!" A voice called, you shook your head as you kept on running, you grabbed a box pulling it down behind you.  
"Takes more than that to stop me!" The voice laughed as the foot steps got closer.  
"Back off!" You snapped turning aiming your gun at their head, you froze as you saw the top hat, he slowly raised his hands.  
"Look, just leave me alone." You glared at him as he smirked.  
"I want you to join the rooks" He smiled as you looked at him puzzled.  
"The...what?" You said puzzled as you lowered the gun as he sighed.  
"Guess we're not as known as I thought we were" He sighed as you smiled slightly.  
"I'll pass" You sighed as you turned walking away, "Green never suited me" You smirked as you waved you hand on your shoulder and carried on.  
"You don't give up do you" You sighed looking over your shoulder, as a figure came out the shadows.  
"At least tell me your name" He smirked, as you glared at him.  
"Charcoal" You smiled to him, he was clearly holding back a smirk, "Something wrong with my name?" You glared.  
"That's not your real name now is it" Jacob sighed as he took a step closer to you.  
"Assassins aren't meant to say their names" You glared at him, "But you seem to be open with your name Jacob"  
"Oh so you know of me!" He smiled proudly.  
"I know that if you ever chase me again Jacob" You smirked as you walked towards him stopping as you toes touched, "I'll strike you down" You glared as Jacob looked slightly scared.  
"But love"  
"Love?" You glared, "You don't even know my name" You hissed as you walked off, Jacob grabbed your arm, you quickly turned slamming your leg into his face as he fell to the floor.  
"Don't touch me!" You yelled, from the corner of your eye you saw children leaning out of windows some holding knives while others held rocks.  
"You better run mister" They cried, "You leave he'r alone"  
"You've got a good kick" Jacob sighed as he stumbled to his feet he looked at you as you aimed a gun at his head.  
"You may be the leader of the rooks, but I rule the streets" You glared coldly, "If you so much as touch these children" You glared as you pressed the gun to his forehead, "I'll make sure you won't do it again"  
"You are a fun one aren't you" Jacob smirked, you aimed the gun in the air and fired, the children began pelting stones at Jacob as he threw up his hood and ran off.   
You fell to the floor in a heap as a girl came out, she threw her arms around you making you smile, you were soon joined by the other children as they began dancing and talking to you.  
"The rooks..." You sighed then turned to the girl, "What do you think?, teaming up with them?"  
"I don't like green" She pouted as you laughed ruffling her hair.  
"I don't like it either" You smirked as you stood up holding her hand as you walked off down the alley children following you, one began tugging at your coat as you turned to them looking down, your eyes widening as you noticed the gash on his arm.  
"Who did this?" You asked quickly know kneeling on one knee, as you began looking at the wound.  
"A Man" He cried, as you sighed.  
"I need to know a colour" You glared at him before routing around your pockets from some medicine.  
"He was with a green, but he had a hat dressed in black" He cried as he hugged you, you slowly began rubbing his back with one hand.  
"Sky, I need you to be a good girl and treat his wounds" You sighed to the girl as you handed her a bottle of medicine and bandages.  
"Yes Miss" She nodded as you stood up throwing your hood up as you ran down the street, you eyes quickly noticing the man in the top hat, Jacob.  
You stormed over to him as he smiled.  
"Ah charcoal"  
You slammed your fist into his face as he fell to the floor, "Do you not listen!" You exploded at him as he looked up puzzled.  
"I don't like being hit, for no reason!" Jacob snapped as he slammed his leg into your knee, you screamed as you fell on top of Jacob, he quickly threw you onto the ground pinning you down.  
"Then don't touch them!" You yelled as you dug you nails into Jacobs arm as he hissed.  
"I don't know what your talking above love" Jacob hissed as he pressed his knee into your thigh.  
"You cut him!" You yelled, slamming your knee into Jacobs crotch as he groaned.  
"I didn't hurt him, I would never hurt a child" Jacob glared at you still recovering from the knee , you looked into his eyes, you let out a sigh as you felt his grip loosen, you felt a tear roll down your cheek.  
"I'm sorry" You cried as you looked at Jacob who was shocked, "I'm just so scared, I don't want them to get hurt"  
The next thing you knew Jacob was hugging you against his chest, you let out a cry into his shoulder as he stroked your back.  
"Get away!" You snapped shoving him off you, shuffling back and scrambling to your feet.  
"I won't hurt you" Jacob said calmly as he walked towards you.  
"That's what they all said!" You yelled at him as he stopped, "It will be alright, you don't have to be alone!" You screamed as he looked shocked, "You're all the fucking same, you just want power"  
"I want the same as you!" Jacob snapped at you making you jump, "I want London to be free"  
"You don't understand" You muttered as you tugged at the bottom of the shirt, "You can't change London" You smiled as you lifted your shirt showing your stomach as Jacob's eyes widened.  
"It will just leave it's mark" You smiled as Jacob stared at the large scar across your stomach, "London isn't for the taking,"  
"Yes it is!" Jacob yelled at you as you shook your head.  
"No it's not" You smiled to him, "You're an idiot if you think that"  
"I'll prove it, me and my rook shall rule London" Jacob yelled as you let out a little laugh.  
"You'll destroy what little balance this place has" You sighed as you turned, "Go ahead, be the hero...but sooner or later you will know...that what you do to London" You sighed looking over your shoulder smiling, "It will do back to you, but ten times worse"  
"How did you get that mark?" Jacob asked, you ignoring him and carried on walking.  
"How did you get that mark!?" Jacob yelled after you.  
"By acting like you," You snapped turning to him, as he jumped at your voice "By trying to save what I loved, by trying to be a hero" You hissed at him before you ran off down an alley leaving him stood there.


	2. Charcoal

You awoke to the smell of smoke, bolting up you scrambled to your feet as you looked out the window seeing a factory on fire.  
"The children" You muttered as you threw the window open diving out of it, running along the roof tops, panting hard as you got closer you could hear the screaming of a child, you closed your eyes as you jumped smashing through a window, coughing as smoke rushed into your lungs, you crawled slowly looking for the child through the fog.   
"Help" The child cried from the corner you shuffled over noticing a large beam blocking the way.  
"Run, when I lift this and don't look back!" You yelled at the child who nodded slowly, you grabbed the hot metal beam screaming in pain as you lifted it the child running out, you dropped it to the floor you hands burning, you blew on them quickly before coughing for air once more, as you headed for the entrance yelling as the door fell in on it's self as you stumbled back. Gasping for air you noticed a boarder up window, you hissed as you ran over and began ripping pieces of wood away from it, your vision began to go hazy, knees buckling as you ripped a piece of wood off air rushing into your lungs, you smashed your elbow into the last piece and scrambled out, laying on the floor panting for air, pushing yourself back on your knees as wood began falling.  
"Move" You hissed as the wood was landing closer to you, you hissed as sparks flew on to you legs, you brushed them out noticing a looming shadow over you, slowly looking upwards you saw the building was leaning your way.  
"I'm sorry...Eren..." You muttered as the shadow grew bigger, you felt someone pick you up throwing them over their shoulder before they carried on running, the gush of air as the building fell knocking you both over, coughing as their body landed on yours.  
"Are you hurt" A familiar voice asked, his face slowly becoming clear, "Love, can you hear me?" Jacob questioned.  
"Get off me" You hissed, "I don't need you" You glared as you tired to pull yourself free from under him as he sighed.  
He threw you over his shoulder once more before running away from the burning mess as sirens sounded, you were powerless the smoke had frozen up your muscles, you whole body stung, all your skin was now blackened by the soot.  
"Water?" You muttered as Jacob lay you down on the floor, you felt as a smooth wet fabric brushed over your face.  
"Stay still" His voice command carefully, you ignored him as you slowly sat up resting on your elbows, you looked over to Jacob as he glared at you.  
"I said stay still" He glared as you sighed slowly staggering to your feet, instantly falling as Jacob caught you on his shoulder laying you down once more.  
"What the hell did you do?" Jacob asked as he shoved the fabric back in his pocket and looked at your hand.  
"I don't have to explain my self to you" You glared at him, before looking back up at the sky the clouds black from the smoke.  
"Shit" You hissed as Jacob poured some water on your hand, you watched as he removed his red tie and wrapped it around your hand.   
"Don't try that again" Jacob sighed as he stood up noticing the children swarming around the two of you, "Or you really will be Charcoal" He smirked as he ran off down the alley.  
"Please drink this" A child begged as he handed you some medicine as you shook your head, as you sat up slowly.  
"That's for you, for when you get sick" You smirked as you looked down at your hand.  
"You saved him" A child smiled as you nodded smiling as the child you saved ran up to you hugging you, the air rushing out of your lungs at the impact.  
"Thanks miss" He cried into your chest as you stroked his hair with your hand.  
"Let's clean you up" You smiled as you grabbed a cloth from your side, placing it in the stream before wiping it on the childs face as he sat in-between your legs.  
"You look handsome as ever now" You smirked kissing his head as you stood up, his smiling face warming your heart.  
"How did the Bliters not get you?" You asked puzzled as he smiled up to you.  
"Hat man helped" He beamed as you took a sharp intake of air.  
"Damn it" You sighed before you walked off, "Go make sure everyone's alright in that area" You shouted to them as they nodded and ran off.  
You carried on down the alley, as you spat on the floor heading out onto the main streets and seeing some rooks.  
"Where's Jacob?" You glared as you walked towards them.  
"Why the bloodly hell would we tell you"  
"You're here to hurt him ain't cha"  
"We'll protect him..."  
You cut the man off as you held you hand over his mouth glaring at him.  
"Tell me where he is, or I will kill you were you stand" You glared coldly as the man began shaking, his partner threw his fist at you as you ducked, holding the mans face tight as you slammed it into your knee, letting go as he fell grabbing the other one by the collar.  
"The train!" The blustered out as you raised an eyebrow.  
"A train?" You muttered as you dropped them to the floor, crossing the street and heading towards the station.  
You climbed the station stairs and stood on the platform as a train pulled in, you smirked as you noticed green rooks sitting on it, you walked forwards jumping between the carriages as it kept on going, you opened the door walking down the carriage as rooks looked at you.  
"Jacob" You glared as you walked into the sleeping part of the train noticing Jacob laying on the sofa.  
"Jacob?" You muttered as you walked over quietly noticing he was asleep, you sighed as you looked over to the desk picking up a book and reading it. After a few pages it began to bore you so you put it back down on the desk, removing the red fabric around your hands, you walked over to Jacob as he breathed slowly making you smile.  
"You're just a big kid" You smiled quietly as you leant down wrapping the tie around his neck and knotting it, you kissed him on the forehead before blushing.  
"Oh shit, that was instinct" You yelped as you shuffled away from him noticing him smirking as he opened one eye.  
"Nice to see you again Charcoal"  
"(f/n)" You corrected him as he smirked sitting up.  
"So you came to join the rooks" He smiled as you shook your head.  
"I came to say thank you" You sighed as he pulled a shocked face.  
"You, thank me?" He laughed as you glared at him.  
"I'm not that heartless" You glared as you turned away and headed for the door.  
"Wait!" Jacob cried as he stood behind you.  
"You move fast" You muttered noticing the distance he just moved.  
"I can go slower if you like" He smirked into your ear, you slammed your elbow into his stomach as he let out a gasp as he stumbled back.  
"I can use a knife next time if you like" You hissed as you opened the door, looking as the tracks sped under the train.  
"Why are you so closed off!" Jacob yelled making you tense.  
"Because people are sick!" You snapped at him, "Because people you once loved...break and steal from you" You glared as Jacob slowly walked towards you.  
"What did they steal..?" Jacob asked puzzled, "I can get it back"  
"You wish" You laughed sighing, "It's not a something...it's a someone" You muttered as you jumped out the carriage stumbling to your feet before sensing someone behind you, you turned quickly noticing Jacob holding out his hand.  
"Then lets get them back" He smirked to you, as you sighed, smacking his hand away.  
"They're dead" You said coldly shifted the whole atmosphere.  
"Don't" You glared as Jacob tried to react, "Don't say that you're sorry, because truth be told" You sighed before looking Jacob in the eye. "I'm glad they're dead"  
"How can you be happy someone's dead!?" Jacob yelled after you as you walked along the tracks, jumping to a near by building.   
You heard footsteps behind you as you sighed, "You know you never answered my question" Jacob smirked as you carried on walking.  
"If you want to be friends you'r"  
"Friends!" You snapped at him turning as he jumped, "Friends, you think we're friends!"  
"Well I did save your life," Jacob smirked, "Do you want to be more than friends?"  
"Sure" You smirked walking towards Jacob as he raised his eyebrows.  
"Let's be rivals" You smirked grabbing his tie pulling him into a kiss as he looked shocked at you, as you shoved him away and jumped of the building landing on a horse and cart as it rode off.  
"I guess I've got a rival now" You smirked as you wiped your lips onto your sleeve.  
You jumped off the carriage staggering a bit before regaining your balance, wandering down an alley to a pub, you walked towards the bar glaring at the bartender as he smiled walking over.  
"Well if it isn't the street girl" He smirked as he handed you a pint.  
"Oh shut it" You smirked as you took a sip of the beer, sighed as you looked down to your burnt hand.  
"Should of kept the tie" Jacob smirked behind you.  
"Rival, not stalker" You glared as he sat down next to you smirking.  
"I preferred if we worked together" He smirked as he caught a pint in his hand drinking it.  
"Look, I don't want to be what you are"  
"A hero?" Jacob smirked as you let out a sigh.  
"You're not a hero" You smirked to him as he sighed taking a swig.  
"I'll help I guess" You muttered into your pint glass as Jacob slapped your back making you quickly swallow the liquid before coughing.  
"Good!" He boomed happily at you, "There's just one thing I need doing first" Jacob smirked as he placed his pint down and standing up, you followed suit standing you hand resting on your Kukri.  
"Why did you kiss me?" Jacob smirked making you blush.  
"I kissed you on the forehead because you looked like a kid" You sighed crossing your arm and looking away.  
"I didn't mean that kiss" He smirked as he took a step towards you, as you looked at him.  
"Then I don't know what you're on about" You glared at him, you felt his hand on the back of your head sending shivers up your spine, Jacob lent down resting his forehead on yours.  
"Then let me refresh your memory" He smirked as he kissed you, pulling away smirking, at your flustered face.  
"You alright, love?" Jacob smirked as he leant away removing his hand as you stood looking at him, as he smiled proudly.  
"I've had better" You smirked turning and downing your beer before slamming it down on the bar, as Jacob stood looking at you.  
"You're amazing" Jacob muttered as you smirked to him.  
"Aren't I" You smirked as you walked out the bar, and down the alley disappearing into the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked probs won't be updating for a while cause i've got mocks to do sorry <3


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You head to a ball, only to be met by old friends

You lay on the roof looking up into the night sky, you began humming a tune when you heard footsteps running towards you, you flipped back landing on your feet skidding behind a chimney tower. You rested your hand upon your Kukri and waited until the footsteps got closer.  
"Don't take another step" You said coldly as you slammed your hand on as the blade rested on their neck.  
"Ah, you must be miss (l/n)" The voice smiled at you, you turned glaring at him as he gave a small smile, lowering your weapon keeping your guard up.  
"You are to meet Jacob here tomorrow" He smiled handing you a piece of paper, you looked down at the paper and back up to the man snatching it. "Please wear something nice" He smirked as he ran off.  
You raised an eyebrow, you crouched down near the window as you opened the letter so you could see.  
"A ball...?" You said puzzled, sighing as you stuffed it back into your pocket, as you lay back down on the roof, "I have nothing to wear" You sighed closing your eyes.

You opened one eye seeing a figure stood over you, quickly rolling to the side and scrambling to your feet, as the figure gave a small smirk.  
"Miss (l/n), I'm Evie, Jacobs sister" Evie smiled holding out her hand, you looked her in the face as you stretched your hand out and shaking it as she let out a small laugh.  
"So....why are you here then?" You glared letting go and rubbing your hand on your coat, as if you were cleaning it.  
"Please, I'm cleaner than you" She scoffed as you gave her a dirty look, "I'm here to help you find a dress for the ball"  
"Why the hell aren't you going" You glared at her as she sighed.  
"Look, I don't understand why I have been asked to help you anyway, I mean we are on two different levels"  
"Say that again" You glared coldly as you held a gun to her head.  
"You're just like Jacob, you have zero control over your temper" She sighed looking at you.  
"We are equal" You glared at her, as she nodded, you lowered the gun shoving it in your pocket and letting out a cry as Evie dived on top of you.  
Your arm shot up, your hand grasping around her neck, squeezing tightly.  
"(f/n)!" You heard Jacob cry as you looked to the side as he ran towards you.  
"I don't care if your his sister" You hissed as you threw her onto the roof, air escaping her lips, "I'll break your neck like the rest" You muttered as the blade slide out of your gauntlet and into her neck.  
"Evie!" Jacob screamed as he pushed you off her.  
"You're brother is an idiot" You sighed as you sensed someone behind you.  
"Evie?" Jacob said puzzled looking at the two of you, both smiling proudly.  
"Scarlett," You pointed to the body, "She's been stalking the two of you for weeks, looks like she stole some of Evies clothes"   
"And then she came to kill you, she works for the bliters Jacob" Evie sighed as she stood next to you.  
"I would never talk to someone like that" Evie smiled to you as you nodded,  
"I've heard about you from Clara"   
"Clara, huh, guess she's doing well now" You said noticing Jacob was still stood there puzzled.  
"Well, now that your both here, mind telling me about this ball" You sighed as you sat on the floor, as Evie and Jacob looked at each other than back to you.  
"We need you to distract some people" Evie explained, "You put on a dress and act nice"  
"While I get the target" Jacob added in as Evie sighed.  
"And you can't go because...?" You questioned standing up and looking at Evie.  
"I have other business to attend to, and beside" Evie sighed before muttering something in your ear "I really hate dresses"  
"I hear you" You smirked laughing slightly as you looked at Jacob, who looked like he wanted to know what you were on about.  
"I'm guessing you have one for me" You said still looking at Jacob as he looked at you.  
"This way" Evie said, as she ran off, you stood looking at Jacob for a bit before winking and running after Evie, you were running for a while until you came to a shop, Evie walked through the door and was met by voices cheering her name, the woman behind the till was in a fit of tears.  
"Oh Miss Frye it's such an honour to see you, you saved my boy" She cried as you stood there in shock.  
"No problem at all, but I was wondering if you could repay the favour" Evie smiled.  
"Anything miss" The woman bowed.  
"My friend here needs a dress for a ball, nothing over the top, something so she will blend in" Evie continued as the woman nodded and walked towards you, you took a step back ready to attack.  
"I won't hurt you miss" She laughed innocently, "I just need to take you to the fitting room  
You quickly looked over to Evie who nodded, you stood still for a bit before following the woman into the back, she threw open a curtain to show a small box like room.  
"Strip to your underwear please" She smiled, you stood glaring at her, you both remained still and silent.  
"Why?" You said puzzled.  
"So you can try on the dress silly" She laughed, you glared at her as you walked into the box and threw the curtain back across, you stripped off your equipment and stood standing in a bra and underwear.  
"I won't come in miss as you don't seem to like me, so could you measure yourself" You noticed a tape measure being slide under the curtain, you measured yourself and told her the readings as you heard the pencil scratch the paper, her foot steps echoed as she walked away, you looked at the floor making sure your Kukri was in reach.  
"Here you are, a black and red dress just for you" She said as she slid it under, you looked down at the box opening it, piles of fabric lay underneath a black lace corset, you cringed at the thought of wearing it, you sighed placing it on the floor and throwing your equipment back on.  
"Thanks" You nodded as you walked past and back into the shop seeing Evie sat smiling at you, as the children ran away.  
"Thank you" Evie bowed to the lady as you walked out, "Be at the train for 5" Evie said as she took the box and ran off.  
You stood in the middle of the street, as people pushed past you, you walked with the current before cutting off down an alley which lead to a park with a lake, you walked past all the more wealthy people playing cricket while the woman sat on tartan cloth eating small sandwiches, you never understood them they would never fill you up, they could hardly hold any food at all. You walked on and sat under a tree as you watched ducks float around. The peace was gone as a gun shot fired, you sprung to your feet looking over to see bliters running in your direction, you quickly scaled the tree hoping they didn't see, you sat waiting on a branch holding your Kukri, so that if they did see you, you would strike first, you watched in amazement as they ran straight past the tree. You raised an eyebrow as you looked through the green leaves to see the person they were chasing.  
"Jacob, you idiot" You sighed mentally sitting down on the branch leaning against the trunk as you watched Jacob fight, it was so hypnotising, every movement of his body was done with such force it could crush bones in an instant.  
"He's so strong" You muttered out loud, you quickly blushed as you saw Jacob smirk as if he heard you, in a matter of seconds he was making his way over to the tree, you glared down at the floor as Jacob stood there panting.  
"Room for one more?" He questioned blood trickling down his shirt.  
You jumped to the floor grabbing his wrist and running back down the alley, Jacob quickly shook free and began following you, you skidded to a stop outside and house before giving a secret knock.  
"Miss!" The children cried as you walked in, then began hissing at Jacob as he held his hands up.  
"He's with me children" You glared as they all shut up, "I'm going to go treat his wounds, is everyone alright?" They all nodded in time as you smiled ruffling one childs hair.  
"Glad to hear it, how about you go read some books" The all booed and ran outside as you laughed.  
"Follow me" You sighed as you shut the door and walked up the stairs, Jacob followed and sat on a chair you pointed too.  
"Do I dare even ask what you did?" You muttered as you grabbed a cloth from the side and turned around seeing Jacob was topless, you felt your face go red and as smirk appeared on his face.  
"They had it coming" He laughed as you sighed, recovering slightly as you walked over and began to clean the cuts on his front, you treated his wounds in dead silence, all you could hear was Jacob who was still breathing fast.  
"You're still breathing heavy" You muttered breaking the silence as you walked over to the sink.  
"Yeh I wonder why" You heard Jacob muttered under his breath, then it fell to silence again.  
"A rook right?" You said, washing the cloth, you could almost feel Jacobs confused face looking at you, "On your front shoulder"  
"Yeh, as the leader I have to show support" Jacob smiled as he stood up, you turned around and walked over to him, he looked down at you puzzled as you placed your hand over the bird, you slowly began tracing the outline as Jacob stood frozen, his breath hitched every time you changed the direction of your finger. You stood on your tip toes and kissed it, Jacob hands quickly brushing through his hair.  
"Sorry, it's just so beautiful" You smiled to Jacob only know noticing how red he was.  
"Thanks, see you at 5" Jacob said quickly before running out. You stood there frozen before bursting out in a fit of laughter, "Jacob Frye the master assassin, beaten by a touch of a finger", your laughter slowly dying down as you walked over to the boarded up window, slowly pushing a piece of wood out the way, and climbing out onto a small platform as you watched the children playing with stones, you looked over to the larger clock tower reading the time.  
"Only one hour to go" You muttered sighing as you pulled the Kukri from your side and began to sharpen it, keeping a look out over the children.

You got to your feet as the children looked at you, "Home time, I won't be here tonight, so please" You shouted before jumping down and landing in front of the children, kneeling to their level, "Please stay safe"  
"We will!" They all chimed as they ran off into different houses some running back into the one you just left.  
You began running to the train, jumping on the back on carts and over buildings before finally reaching the correct station, you had to ask a group of rooks which stop it was going to arrive at, but you made it finally.  
"Hello, (f/n)" Evie smiled as you walked into the carriage.  
"Hey" You smiled noticing the box and then looking over to a new one.  
"All in good time" Evie said watching you, "Now let me help you put it on"  
"I can do it by myself" You said coldly, grabbing the box and heading for a curtained off section of the carriage, you threw off your equipment before putting the corset on, about a good ten minutes later, you were beginning to get enraged by it.  
"Let me help" Evie sighed as you let out a small laugh of gratitude.

"Done" Evie smiled as she stood back and looked at you.  
You looked to the left and into a mirror, you blushed as you chest was practically bursting out the corset, the dress hugged your waist before going puffy at the bottom.  
"You look beautiful" Evie smiled, then placed some shoes on the floor, you glared at the black heels and Evie smiled at you.  
"You owe me" You glared as you put them on, Evie smiled and walked out.  
"Jacob shall meet you there," Evie called as she walked back in followed by two rooks both female luckily.  
"Please drive Miss (l/n) to the ball" Evie commanded, as the rooks nodded and you followed them to a carriage.  
You sat in the back fiddling with the corset trying to pull it up to cover more of yourself, but nothing was working, so you sat waiting as the carriage carried on, it came to a stop and the door opened, you were so busy on focusing on not falling out of it, you didn't see Jacob.  
"Oh...shit" You heard Jacob mutter, you looked up finally seeing Jacob in a suit the tie loosely hung around his neck , his hair slicked back and shoes polished.  
"You don't scrape up too badly" You smirked punching him on the arm as he let out a nervous laugh.  
"You ok?" You asked puzzled as Jacob nodded slowly looking down at you, before coughing and holding out his hand.  
"So we look the part" He said quickly, you sighed as you took his hand and began walking down to the entrance, you stood smiling at people who looked your way as Jacob handed guards a mass of papers. When you finally got in Jacob took you over to a corner.  
"Ok, I need you to get the guards attention" Jacob muttered, as he titled his head towards a door.  
"Is that it?" You sighed looking at him.  
"Oh you wish, after that I need you to follow me and then get a man attention"  
"A man?, any man?" You said already confused.  
"Yes, I then need you to create a scene with lots of noise so that I can smashed down a door and finish my mission, I will come get you when I'm done"  
"That's the worst plan I've ever heard" You sighed glaring at Jacob who sighed.  
"Well, what have you got?" Jacob asked.  
"Fine, come on" You sighed as you walked past Jacob and towards the guards, they seemed to stand to attention as you got closer to him.  
"Miss, you have com"  
"Allow this man through" You cut them off, glaring at them as they nodded, you smiled to Jacob as he nodded and walked past.  
"Would you like me to alert Mr Starr"  
"If you alert him, I will cut your throat clean open, I'm here to have a good time after all, with my dear friend, I do hope you are all well"  
"Thank you Miss, go right through"  
You smiled as you walked past them and into a larger room, filled with more people in even more extravagant dresses, you were quickly pulled into a dance with a man you didn't know, from the corner of your eye you noticed Jacob hand making a thumbs up motion.  
"Jesus Christ" You muttered as you looked at the man.  
You let out an ear piercing screeched as you watched Jacob smash open the door, you slapped the man on the face knocking him a bit out of shock.  
"How dare you touch me there!" You yelled at him, guards quickly rushed over dragging the man away, "Sorry" You mouthed to him before turning and facing the rest of the guests and apologising.  
"Hurry up Jacob" You hissed noticing Starrick at the top of the staircase, Jacob quickly grabbed your wrist making you jump, "This way" He smiled as you noticed the blood on his shirt, suddenly the lights went out and Jacob had left your side leaving you in a spot light.  
"Ah, (f/n)" Starrick smiled as the crowd split, you looked for Jacob desperately seeing guards beating him.  
"(f/n), run!" Jacob cried as guards held him back, you took a deep breath in and sighed as Starrick walked towards you.  
"You know this man?" Starrick asked as he stood in front of you.  
"You leave him alone" You said coldly as Starrick, cupped your face in his hand.  
"I always did love your flare" He smirked as you shook free and slapped Starrick, the whole crowd turned to silence.  
Starrick grabbed your wrist tightly as you hissed, "That's no way to treat your husband now is it"  
"Husband..?" Jacob said puzzled as he got pushed towards you by the guards.  
"Jacob..." You muttered as Starrick pulled you into his chest, you tried to break free but felt Starricks hands creep lower on your back.  
"Get off her!" Jacob screamed at Starrick.  
"Don't tell me how to treat my wife" He hissed at Jacob, as you finally broke free, but he kept a firm grip on your wrist, he held your back against his chest as his other hand brushed against your cheek turning your head as he kissed you on the cheek.  
"Get off me" You hissed as Starricks hand wrapped around your waist, you looked at Jacob who looked defeated.  
"Something wrong Mr Frye?" Starrick smirked to Jacob who glared at him and then to you.  
You slammed your foot down onto Starricks, he loosened his grip for a second, you managed to break free and ran towards Jacob slightly.  
"You liar!" Jacob shouted at you, your run slowly turning into a walk.  
"You're a traitor!" He yelled, you stood frozen, you whole body shaking, "You knew he would be here!, you just wanted me captured, I bet you pay those children don't you!" He yelled.  
You quickly broke out into a sprint and slapped Jacob across the face with such force he fell to the floor.  
"So forceful, my love" Starrick purred almost, sending a shiver up your spine.  
"You fuck off!" You exploded at Starrick, "I'm not your wife, I never married you officially, I only did it for him and now he's gone, so I don't need you!" You yelled before turning to Jacob on the floor who was holding his cheek, "I love those children from the bottom of my heart, and you call me a lair, how could I lie if you never asked me my background!, all you cared about was my scar!"  
"Oh he saw you scar did he" Starrick smirked now stood behind you, you turned quickly punching him in the gut as he tumbled backwards.  
"Jacob how dare you do..."  
"He's alive you know" Starrick said, you whole body freezing, as you heard footsteps behind you.  
"Your dearest son is alive" Starrick smirked, as a young boy stood smiling at you, you felt tears welling up.  
"Eren...." Ghosted over your lips as you staggered towards him, you fell to the floor as Starrick punched you in the gut as you coughed up blood.  
"Mother your so weak" Eren sighed his words cutting you like knives.  
"The child you nearly died for, the reason you cut up your stomach to bring him into this world thinks your weak!" Starrick laughed, "Good job my boy!" He boomed slapping Eren on the back as he laughed with him.  
"Oh it looks like your friend has ran away" Starrick smirked as you turned back seeing Jacob had gone, you stumbled to your feet looking Eren in the eye.  
"You grew up like him" You cried, as Eren looked puzzled, "You grew up like that monster"  
"Don't talk about father like that!" Eren snapped making you jump, "You know how worried he was about you, unlike me" You slowly stood looking at Eren shaking your head.  
"I never worried about you, you abandoned me!" He snapped as he walked towards you, he stood towering above you a stern look on his face, "Father was right, all woman are weak, all they do is cry"  
"Eren" You said sternly making him jump a bit, you glared up at him, you face showing only hate, "Do I look like I'm crying" You smirked, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him onto the floor.  
"(f/n)!" Starrick snapped as he ran towards you, you kicked Eren in the face smashing his jaw, you quickly jumped back kicking your heels at Starrick.  
"Eren and Starrick" You glared coldly, "If one of you comes to find me, just know I won't hesitate to rip your thin weak necks clean off, and let your blood run into the streets so that your relatives, the rats and lice can see what happens to vermin".  
You quickly turned as ran out the building, you hid behind a wall as guards ran out behind you, you threw off you dress leaving you stood in the corset and a thin under-layer skirt, you felt yourself beginning to cry, you shook your head and ran out of the grounds and headed back to the house, as drunk men whistled at you they were met with a knife in the crotch, you banged on the house door and a small child opened it, you looked down at his beaming face which then turned into a frown as he saw your state.  
"Is something..." You fell hugging the child against your chest, shutting the door with your foot, your breath hitched as you felt his hand in your hair, "It's alright miss, you took care of us, so let us take care of you" He muttered as he let go, you smiled as you kissed him on the forehead, "Only for tonight, may I sleep here" The child nodded and pointed to a spot on the floor, covered by pieces of fabric with sleeping children on.  
"I wish everyone was as kind as you" You sighed as you carefully made your way over to the corner, you lent against the wall, "I'm going to have to get my clothes back tomorrow" You muttered as you shut your eyes.  
"Jacob...I didn't want you to find out this way...I...loved you" You muttered as you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first off for not updating in about 1 million year my bad :p, and secondly I hope you enjoyed the story I made this chapter extra long, while be updating a lot more regularly now...well that's only if you guys want me too, tell me what u think in the comments :)))


	4. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :P

You woke up early, the children still lay sleeping in their beds, you smiled as you carefully jumped over them, you wanted to get to the train while Jacob was still asleep so you wouldn't have to see him, although you did want to see him, you missed him, you wanted to say sorry.  
"Why would I have to apologise" You muttered as you ran across the roof tops and saw the train pulling out the station, "He's the one who ran" You hissed as you caught up with the train jumping on the back, you opened the door and slowly walked in as Jacob lay asleep on the bed, you saw your clothes from the corner of your eye and grabbed them, a loud thud noise echoed around the carriage as you Kukri hit the floor, you screamed mentally then looked over to Jacob who was still asleep, thank god he was a heavy sleeper, you put your trousers on as quick as you could, knowing fully well that one of the children would have to help with the corset.  
"No" You hissed quietly as the Kukri rolled under the desk, you groaned mentally as you bent down and fished around for the Kukri, you found it and bolted straight up smacking your head on the desk.  
"Ow Fuck!" You shouted then turned to Jacob who was sitting up and looking at you.  
"I came for my stuff" You glared before he could say anything, you clipped your Kukri to your belt and went to pick up your jacket when Jacob stood up and walked over to you.  
"Get out" He said coldly, "You're married to Starrick, what good are you to me"  
"I'm not married to him" You glared at Jacob, as you both stood glaring at each other.  
"Get out!" Jacob snapped throwing a punch at you, you quickly ducked under it, slamming your fist under his chin as he fell backwards, you dived on top of him, grabbing him by the collar.  
"Listen here!" You snapped at him, as he looked away, "I'm not married to him, he...." You muttered as Jacob flipped you over and sat on your stomach.  
"He what, did he buy you're love, did he trick you, you poor little bitc"  
"He raped me" You glared at Jacob as he froze, "So don't you dare call me a bitch, you don't know what it's like to be weak, to be defenceless, to have what innocence you have left to be taken from you, to be tricked, to have your pride and confidence taken by someone you trusted"  
"I....I'm....sorry" Jacob muttered stunned as you lay under him, face like stone.  
"So if you dare call me a traitor, or dare tell me that I'm lying, I will do whatever it takes to make you feel the way I felt on that night" You glared and you shuffled out from under Jacob, you stood up looking down at Jacob who was knelt on the floor in shock.  
"I'm leaving, don't worry, I won't force you too stay with me any longer" You muttered as you grabbed your jacket and threw it on, you froze as you felt two arms wrap around you, you looked up seeing Jacob hugging you tightly a slight tear on his face.  
"I'm sorry" He muttered, you tried to move but his grip only tightened, "I was an idiot...I..."  
"You what, you said it yourself what good am I to you now?, the story I just told you shouldn't change the way to think of me, it changes nothing about your opinion, I don't want it to....I don't want you pity" You hissed to Jacob as you pushed his arm, he didn't move.  
"Jacob, let go" You spoke coldly, "You told me to go, so I am" You muttered, you felt Jacobs arms loosen as you pushed them apart you walked towards the door, you felt someone behind you.  
"Jacob, please you're making this harder than it already is" You sighed your voice breaking.  
"Let me protect you" He shouted as you turned the door handle and sighed.  
"I told you I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY!" You yelled at him, turning around grabbing a lamp and throwing it at him.  
"I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE AND I WILL TELL YOU AGAIN, YOU CAN'T BE A HERO JACOB" You screamed, "You can try, and try again, you can cut yourself up, cut yourself open like I did, in hopes of bringing something new, something innocent into the world, only to watch it be shrouded in darkness and for it to come back and haunt you, you can't save the London Jacob, because it's already lost" You muttered as you walked out, landing on the tracks and walking off as the train set off.  
You ran back to your house and threw on a shirt before feeling your eyes welling up, you couldn't let the children see you like this, you had to get out. You felt tears streaming down your face, you wiped them on your sleeve and ran off down an alley, you kept going until your body was at it's limit, you sighed as you realised you had ran to the same park as yesterday, you panted as you climbed the tree and sat in the same spot. You sat the wind blowing through your hair as you took deep breaths in, Jacob, you couldn't stop thinking about him, god damn it why couldn't you stop thinking about him, you survived without him before you can do it again.  
"You're fine" You muttered over and over, you whole body tensed as a thud came from below you, you looked down to see Jacob, he looked...a mess, a thin layer of sweat formed on his brow, his breathing was heavy.  
"Got to find her" He panted as he fiddled around in his pocket and produced a small piece of paper, you looked at it and slowly realised it was a photo of you, a photo Starrick had taken for the newspaper years ago when you ran away, you watched as Jacob held it to his chest and tilted his head back, you quickly slammed yourself out of his view, you held your breath.  
"Please, don't hide" Jacob broke the silence, you could feel the pain in his voice, "I don't pity you, nothing has changed, I still love you"  
"What..." You muttered then watched as Jacob quickly slammed his hand over his mouth.  
"Nothing, just " Jacob coughed, "I just want to be with you...like working together...and"  
You jumped down and landed in front of Jacob who was a flustered mess, you smirked as Jacob coughed and rubbed the back of his head.  
"What did you say before?" You asked raising an eyebrow.  
"I don't pity you" Jacob answered back smiling nervously.  
"Is that it?" You asked once more as Jacob stood there, thinking very carefully about his next sentence.  
"I really can't remember what I said, but it seems like you can, mind repeating it for me?" He smirked proudly like he was a genius, as you sighed.  
"I can't remember, I guess it wasn't that important then" You sighed shrugging your shoulders, "Oh hey don't move for a second" You smiled at Jacob, "Ok now close you eyes" Jacob smirked as he closed his eyes, you stood on your tip toes and held your hand just above the rim of the hat, "Sucker" You muttered into his ear, grabbing his hat and breaking out into a sprint.  
"Hey!" Jacob snapped as you shoved the hat on your head and ran off, "Come back here!"  
"I know these streets Jacob!" You cried as you ran off down an alley and vanished.  
"(f/n)?" Jacob said puzzled looking around.  
"Boo" You smirked as you jumped from window to window, you heard Jacob laughed before he climbed the building, you hid against the wall with the window, Jacob climbed through the gap, you quickly dived out before he could grab you, you made Jacob chase you for what felt like forever until you came to somewhere you didn't know, it was a small park the grass was long and in the middle stood an oak tree, you were so stunned by it you didn't notice Jacob behind you until it was too late.  
"Ah!" You yelped as he tackled you to the floor, you quickly tried to scramble away but Jacob sat on your stomach and pressed your arms above your head.  
"My hat, love" He panted as you smiled, as you shook one arm free and took off the hat placing it on his head.  
"I think I suited it me more" You smiled as Jacob sighed, "Ow Jacob your heavy" You muttered as Jacob lay down on you, as you blushed madly.  
"You know, I didn't even have time to get any weapons, so if we get attack we're boned" He laughed.  
"But you had time to get your hat" You added in laughing slightly, you gasped as Jacob got off you and placing his hands either side of your head.  
"Of course I did, I wouldn't go anywhere without it" He smirked as he slowly lowered his head so it was nearly resting on yours, you looked Jacob in the eyes, you heart was beating so fast you thought it would explode.  
"I love you" Jacob muttered, as he rested his forehead on yours, "Stop me, if you don't" He whispered as he lightly brushed his lips against yours, before leaning down more and kissing you fully, his tongue licking your lips, you allowed him entrance and began fighting for dominance, he won as you let out a small moan, he pulled away, both panting Jacob smiled proudly.  
"I love you Jacob" You smiled up to him, as he laughed slightly,   
"I bloody hope so" He laughing as he climbed off you and helped you up.  
"Tsk" You hissed as you stood on your ankle, you glared at Jacob who started to whistle nonchalantly, "I think you did this when you tackled me"  
"Did what?" Jacob said acting shocked, as you glared at him.  
"Well this is your fault sooooo" You smiled as you jumped on his back, he quickly hooked his arms under your legs.  
"I don't see how this is fair" Jacob muttered as you kicked his side slightly and laughed as he began walking, you rested your head on his shoulder and began to hum a tune into his ear as he smiled, you soon were at the train, sooner than you would have liked, Jacob climbed the station stairs as people looked at you, the train quickly pulled up and Jacob walked in ducking under the door frame so that it wouldn't hit your head.  
"There we go" Jacob sighed as you fell down onto the bed, Jacob then flopped down next to you, taking his hat off and laying down fully on the bed, you looked at his shirt which had the same blood stain as yesterday, although the blood looked fresh.  
"Take your shirt off" You said as Jacob raised an eyebrow, "You didn't clean your wound, last night did you" You sighed as Jacob sat up taking off his coat and shirt before laying back down.  
You grabbed a cloth from the side and a glass of water, you began to wash the blood away from the cut as Jacob hissed slightly, you placed the cloth and water on the side once more and looking down at Jacob who was asleep, you smirked as you looked at the rook tattoo.  
You watched Jacobs body tense as you brush your fingers up and down his chest/stomach, you began tracing your fingers over different scars and drawing swirls on his skin, before you began drawing over the rook tattoo, you dragged your fingers back to the centre of his chest and lay your hand down, you could feel his heart beating fast, you lent down over Jacob who was still asleep and kissed him on the lips, a small smirk forming. You slowly shuffled off the bed and stood up, you ankle was a bearable pain now, you headed for the door and jumped out, stumbling a bit before gaining your balance and running off down towards the children's house, you heard a scream, you broke out into a dead sprint as you came around the corner to see Eren kicking a child in the face as guards did the same, in a matter of seconds the guards fell to the floor with knives in the back of their heads.  
"Is anyone hurt?" You asked as you swung your Kukri around and walked towards Eren who didn't seem to care.  
"Oh yes they are, I've torn them apart, In fact a little girl called Sky was very sweet" He smirked.  
"Eren, don't make me do this" You glared at him gripping the Kukri.  
"What Mother!" Eren laughed, "You're so weak, Fathers been training me with a sword, there's no way you could win!" He yelled as drew a long silver sword, encrusted with jewels at the handle.  
"Children, don't watch" You commanded as they all huddled together and looked at the floor, you skidded to the side and Eren lunged at you cutting your coat slightly, he began slashing furiously, you dodged them all smoothly the look on his face made you smirk as he began more and more annoyed.  
"Something wrong?, I thought I was weak so you must be really bad" You taunted then hissed as he cut your arm.  
"Ha, I got you!" He yelled then froze as you held his wrist, "Let go!" He commanded.  
"Ow, you're hurting me mother!" He yelled as you dug your nails into his wrist as he used what little strength he had to move the sword a bit and scratch you.  
"Are you trying to do this" You smirked as you slammed the Kukri down on his arm, ripping it from his body covering you in blood as he stood screaming.  
"I told you" You glared as you stood over his body, "I would tare your body limb from limb"  
"Mom please!" He screamed as you froze, a small smirk appeared on his face, "Mommy I'm sorry you're so strong, stronger than father, I love you mom"  
"Well, that makes all the difference" You smiled as you put the Kukri away, "It's always nice to realise your mistakes before its too late" You hissed as you slammed your foot down on his head, his skull cracking, silence fell as his blood trickled from under your boot, you sighed, "You're finally free Eren"  
"Children, I want you to walk away in the opposite direction from me, and do not look back, do you understand?" You shouted, as they nodded in agreement and waddled away in a little pack.  
You sighed as you picked up the sword from the cold hand, "(f/n), I finally found you..." Jacob shouted as he ran down the alley and slowly came to a stop.  
"I did this right thing,...right?" You turned to Jacob face stained in blood, a tear running down your cheek.  
Jacob wrapped his arms around you and held you against his chest, as you let out a cry of pain and sadness, "It's for the better" Jacob muttered as he ran his fingers through your hair, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up, Henry's house isn't far from here"  
"Who's Henry?" You sniffed as Jacob smiled, "He's a marvellous man, who Evie has a crush on" He smiled as he scooped you up like a princess, you shoved your head inside Jacob's chest and he muttered soothing words.  
"Greenie, I'm home!" Jacob boomed as he kicked open the door.  
"Ah Mr Frye" Henry smiled, as he sat at the table.  
"Jacob how many times have I told you to knock...." Evie trailed off as she saw you in Jacob arms, "(f/n),are you alright!?" Evie said panicked.  
"She just needs a bath, is that alright Greenie?" Jacob asked looking at Henry who nodded, Jacob turned around and walked up the stairs opening a door and walking in placing you on the floor.  
Jacob began to fill the bath as you stood watching, "I can do it myself Jacob" You sighed but Jacob wasn't listening, "Take as long as you like" Jacob smiled as he walked out, you stood for a while seeing if he would come back in, he didn't, you began to take your clothes off and climbed into the bath, the water turning a dirty maroon colour, you sighed as you got out and refilled it again, you would have to pay Henry back for this, you climbed back in letting your muscles relax as you leant your head against the edge of the bathtub, suddenly the door flew open you covered your privates with your hands as Jacob stood facing away from you.  
"Jacob!" You snapped as he laughed slightly.  
"I was going to ask Evie to bring you a towel but she and Henry have gone, so I came up and" Jacob muttered as he walked backwards, so he didn't look at you.  
"Jacob, watch for that..." You shouted but it was too late, Jacob fell over your pile of clothes and straight into the bath, you quickly grabbed a towel in his hands and threw it over you top half, you looked at Jacob as he sat on your knees, shirt and trousers sticking to him.  
"Well, it's nice of you to drop in but I don't think there's enough room" You smirked to Jacob who laughed slightly.  
"Terribly sorry about that Miss" Jacob smirked looking at you and blushing slightly as the towel had slipped lower.  
"Sorry!" Jacob yelped as he jumped out of the tub and stood facing away, you sighed as you got out wrapping the wet towel around yourself, and walking over to Jacob.  
"You'll catch a cold if you don't dry yourself" You sighed throwing him a towel, Jacob nodded and removed his shirt as you looked away, he let out a small laugh, "You can look, it's not like you haven't seen it before" Jacob smirked as you stood facing away, he sighed as he began to undo his trousers, you sighed as you turned just as Jacob wrapped his towel around his waist.  
"Wait did you!" Jacob smiled blushing slightly.  
"No, no I swear!" You said flustered as Jacob laughed as he walked towards you.  
"You know I bet we both could fit in there" Jacob muttered looking at you making you blush, "Join me if you want"  
You turned away as Jacob removed his towel and climbed into the bath, you stood there for a while before sighing.  
"Move forward I'm cold, if you look I'll kill you" You muttered as Jacob smirked he shuffled forward slightly, as you squeezed down the back.  
"Ok I may have miss calculated" Jacob smirked as you let out a sigh.  
"It wouldn't be a the first time" You sighed, "You didn't take into account how big you are" You blushed slightly at what you just said, "Not like that" You yelped hitting him on the back as he laughed, you sat there legs sticking down the side of the bath, god it was uncomfy.  
"Sorry about this Jacob" You muttered as folded your legs around his waist and wrapped your arms around his chest so that you were pressed against his back, you could feel his whole body tense up from the contact.  
"It...it's fine" Jacob muttered as you began to hum a small tune, Jacob's body finally relaxed after a while and he began to whistle along with your tune.  
You heard the front door slam, making you both snap back to reality, Jacob quickly stood up knocking you off his back.  
"Sorry!" He said quickly turning, luckily your eyes were closed he quickly threw his clothes back on as Evie walked in.  
"Jacob what are you doing!" She snapped, "(f/n) is taking a bath for god sake have some decency!" She scolded Jacob.  
"It's alright he was just bringing me a towel" You sighed as you got out the bath wrapping the towel round you.  
"Jacob get out while she's getting changed" Evie yelled at Jacob who raised his hands and left the room, "Sorry, I could only find a pair of my trousers and one of Jacobs shirts " Evie apologised as she placed them on the table.  
"Thank you Evie" You smiled to her as she nodded and walked out, you threw on your underwear then Evies trousers, you then held up Jacobs massive shirt laughing slightly as you put it on, you couldn't tuck it in, you would have a lump of fabric around you waist there's that much, you then put the rest of your equipment on. You sighed walking down the stairs to see Jacob sat on the chair with his feet resting on the table, you looked around for Henry to say thanks.  
"He and Evie have gone on a date" Jacob smirked as he looked over to you, "Is that my shirt?"  
"Yes, mine is currently covered in blood" You sighed looking at Jacob who stood up and walked over to you, he quickly grabbed your waist and pulled you into a kiss, you moaned slightly as he kissed you deeper before he pulled away panting.  
"You're so sly, tempting me like that before, I could have turned around and seen your glorious body" He muttered before kissing you once more.  
You finally broke free, both stood panting, "I love you so much" Jacob muttered as he cupped your face with one hand, you smiled looking him in the eyes.  
"I love you too Jacob" You smiled as he kissed you again, pulling you closer and closer to him.  
"I can't hold back much longer (f/n)" Jacob panted as he pushed you against the wall and began sucking you neck.  
"Jacob" You muttered moaning slightly as he bit your neck.  
"Do you want this?" Jacob asked looking you dead in the eye, "Stop me if you don't"  
"I want this, more than you can imagine" You muttered as you kissed him on the lips, "But maybe not in someone else's house" You smirked resting your forehead against Jacobs as he let out a sigh.  
"Then where do you suggest love?" He muttered into your ear sending a shiver up your spine.  
"Maybe your train" You muttered weakly.  
"Last one their gets a punishment" Jacob smiled as he quickly sprinted out the door, you stood in shock before reality hit, you quickly raced after Jacob heart beating fast, damn he was quick, you panted as you tried your best to catch up, before an idea popped into your head.  
"Get him!" You yelled, as children quickly dived at Jacob, making him stop as he got swarmed.  
"Thanks" You smiled to the children as you ran on, you ran up the station steps and stood in shock as Jacob stood there smirking proudly.  
"How?" You snapped as you walked towards him.  
"I find that the roof is faster" He winked as the trained pulled up and he jumped on.  
"Do I have to get on?, I mean if I don't...then..woah!" You yelped as Jacob threw you over his shoulder and carried you on, the rooks in the carriage looked at him and nodded and began muttering something.  
"Jacob's caught his pray" One muttered making you swallow hard.  
Jacob lay you down on the bed before he crawled over you and began to attack your neck, barely giving you enough time to breath he started to kiss you deeply, moans escaped both of you as Jacob pulled away panting, he threw his coat off along with yours, he made quick work of your equipments belt, as he threw it to the side, you let out a small yelp as Jacob pulled the shirt open, ignoring the buttons as he played with your breasts.  
"Jacob....hm,...please" You panted you whole body a trembling wreck.  
"Do you want me to stop?" Jacob panted next to you ear as he placed small kisses on your neck.  
"No...I just...." Jacob didn't give you time to finish your sentence after he heard the no as he capture your lips once more, you felt his hand going lower as he pulled your trousers off with ease.  
"You're wearing too much" You panted looking at Jacob who smirked.  
"You know what you're right" He laughed as he sat on your waist and threw off his top half before standing up and undoing his trousers showing his large arousal.  
"Better" You muttered as he pinned your hands above your head with one hand, while the other one removed your panties.  
"So tight" Jacob muttered as he slid into you, as you let out a cry of joy and pain, he began moving quickly, the noise making you blush madly.  
"Say my name..." Jacob muttered.  
"Jacob...." You trembled quietly.  
"Louder, I want them to know you're mine" Jacob commanded as he stopped moving.  
"Jacob, please" You pleaded bucking your hips, as Jacob moved painfully slowly.  
"Louder love" He panted into your ear.  
"Jacob, I'm yours!" You screamed letting out a moan as he hit your sweet spot, he kept going , until you were both breathless.  
"Ah shit" Jacob panted as he released, his whole body tensing make you release with him, the whole room filled with moans of pleasure.  
Jacob slowly slid out of you and lay down next to you, resting your head on his chest.  
"You liked that didn't you" Jacob asked a large grin in his face as you hid your more flustered face in his chest, he let out a laugh shaking his whole chest.

 

You lay still listening to Jacobs heart beat as he fell asleep, you smiled as you sat up looking at the mass of clothing on the floor, you looked over to Jacob blushing as you threw a cover over his lower half, you climbed out of bed and threw on what equipment you could find in the dark.  
"I'll be back Jacob, don't worry" You smirked as you jumped out of the train and ran along the tracks. You kept running until you came to a house, you climbed the building and peered through the crack on the wall seeing a child crying.  
"What's wrong" You asked as you leant with your back against the boarded up window.  
"Miss, is that you?" The child sobbed.  
"Yes, I can't come in, I will wake the others" You said calmly.  
"I miss my mum" He cried, making your whole body tense.  
"I wouldn't know what that feels like, I'm sure it hurts, but you have me" You smiled, you felt the wood behind you open to reveal and small child, you turned around jumping onto the floor silently and hugging the child as he cried.  
"It will be alright ok, you've got me" You muttered as you stroked the back of his head.  
"And me" Jacob boomed making you jump, you quickly turned your head and Jacob stood on the window.  
"This is Jacob, he won't hurt you" You smiled.  
"But...he's big and scary" He muttered and his behind you letting out a small laugh.  
"One of those statements is true" You winked to Jacob who choked on his own spit and the child looked confusingly at the two of you.  
"Get some rest, we shall guard the house" You smiled as you ruffled his hair as he ran over to his bed and layed down.  
You clambered onto the roof after Jacob, who sat smiling.  
"What?" You asked puzzled sitting down next to him.  
"So which part of the statement was true" He muttered laughing slightly.  
"Well...you are fucking terrifying" You muttered as Jacob's laugh grew louder, "But also...you're big" Mumbling the last part so Jacob couldn't hear.  
"What was that love?" Jacob asked looking at you as you smiled.  
"Can we go back to the train it's cold" You shivered standing up, you looked at Jacob as he threw it coat over your head.  
"Meet you there" Jacob nodded as you put the coat on and followed him back, you walked into the carriage seeing Jacob sprawled across the bed as you let out a sigh, you removed his coat and took off the trousers and shirt and crawled up next to Jacob, your breath hitched as you felt Jacob wrap himself around you.  
"You're not getting away this time" He mumbled into the pillow as you smiled, his arm wrapping around your waist.  
"This is your home now" He muttered kissing you on the head, "I love you"  
"I love you Jacob" You yawned as you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I kinda broke my finger during assassin training *cough* basket ball *cough* so I will try and update as much as I can and as always leave your opinions below and let me know if You like the plot :)) going to get crazy soon


End file.
